Barioth
Barioth is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is known to inhabit the Tundra and can be encountered at Low, High and G Ranks. Physiology Barioth is a quadrupedal Flying Wyvern, with various cat-like features. Its body is mostly covered with icy white plates and spikes along its neck, spine, and tail. Its face features two massive, curved tusks of an amber colouration. Its forelegs are longer and more powerful than its back legs, with deadly spikes along its wings, as well as three large claws. Ability Barioth can move quickly attack wildly, presenting a challenge even to experienced hunters. Barioth uses its fangs and claws to slide around on the ice making it hard to keep up with. It is able to slide its tail to its side and wield it in a club-like fashion, which can cause the Iceblight effect. It can use its claws and wings for a homing glide attack from the sky on unsuspecting prey. It is capable of producing a wind blast; Barioth will spit out an icy ball that will create a tornado, however this wind blast will not work while Barioth is fatigued. Barioth can and will perform side jumps and dodges, similar to other Pseudowyverns. Behaviour Barioth is highly aggressive and territorial. It will attack any hunter that enters its domain. It will eat Popo or Anteka when fatigued. Habitat Barioth inhabits the Tundra, where the roaming herbivores on which it preys are large and plentiful. In-Game Description }} Notes *Its tusks and wing spikes can be broken and its tail can be cut off. *When low on Stamina, the Barioth will be unable to fire its icy blast and take time to recover from charging. To recover stamina, it will feed on a Popo or Anteka. *Barioth can reach any area in the Tundra except Area 5, and it only visits Area 1 if it is weak. *In MH3, Barioth weapons are among the highest in terms of Affinity, from 20% to 55%. It should be noted, however, that Barioth weapons have considerably less affinity in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, ranging from 15% to 35%. *When in Rage mode, its blue eyes turn red, although they leave no trace behind like Nargacuga's. *Barioth returns in the PSP game Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a desert subspecies. **Barioth no longer leaps like Nargacuga. Instead, it only does its straight charge, at the end of which it often stops and taunts, like at the end of its leaping charge in MH3. **It gains a side attack. Barioth jumps besides a Hunter then does a kind of hipcheck. Sometimes, it will do this move twice in a row. *Destroying Barioth's wings will affect its movement on the ice. The claws on its feet do not break; the spikes on its forewings do. When broken, it will spend longer recovering from most of its attacks and may sometimes slip on the ice, occasionally dropping a shiny when it does. *Whilst entering a new area, if the Barioth notices a hunter it will launch an aerial claw strike in mid-air. *In terms of attack patterns, Barioth bears a resemblance to Nargacuga. Both prefer jumping over running and use various tail swipes when stationary. *When in Rage Mode, Barioth's speed increases sharply. *In the dark, Barioth's eyes glow even when not in rage. Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Barioth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Analysis Source: BradyGames Guide Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd